Automobiles have evolved from machines having minimalist electrical systems where an AM radio represented the most sophisticated on-board electronic device to technologically sophisticated machines using a variety of electronic sensors, microprocessors and custom-designed integrated circuitry. Today, most automotive electronic systems resemble a collection of independent, processor-controlled modules interconnected by a common local area network bus. Such modules can range in functionality from engine control to brake control seat adjustment to specialized emergency communication systems.
Unfortunately, as automobiles have evolved, so have the burdens of maintenance, repairs and upgrades. Modern automotive repairmen now need to be proficient electronic technicians as well as able mechanics.
One tool often used by automotive technicians/repairmen for automotive maintenance and repair is known as a “scanning tool”, “scantool” or “scanner”. While scanners range greatly in sophistication and utility, they all generally work in generally the same way, i.e., by communicating with various automotive modules over a common network bus in order to perform queries of modules, order the modules to perform certain operations (e.g., self-tests), check certain functionality of the modules and so on.
A more recent task demanded of scanners by the automotive industry is the requirement to reprogram modules, a process sometimes referred to as “reflashing”. The process of reflashing generally requires that a module manipulate an on-board “flash” memory by first erasing one or more blocks of the flash memory, then rewriting new information into the erased blocks. The new information, which can include various operational parameters and executable computer code, is usually designed to change the operation of the module, and reprogramming a module with upgrade software/firmware is generally done to increase performance of the module, force the module to comply with new regulations, change ergonomic interfaces and so on.
Unfortunately, the existing systems necessary to reprogram modules using scanning tools can be excessively cumbersome, sometimes requiring a technician to spend over an hour of background research before the actual process of reprogramming can begin. Accordingly, new technology directed to reprogramming automotive modules is desirable.